A Brighter Future
by Kristen3
Summary: After witnessing the birth of his grandson, Martin reflects on the changes that have taken place in his life and his family over the past 11 years. One-shot. Spoilers for "Goodnight, Seattle." Rating is for mild language.


**Author's Note: **This is yet another POV one-shot, similar to "Changes" and "The Drive to the Airport" (two of my previous _Frasier_ stories). But this one is from Martin's POV, set during a pivotal scene in "Goodnight, Seattle." It's my first time writing Martin in first person, so please do R&R if you like it! Thanks in advance! Oh, and many thanks to Leigh Ann (pen name leighann415) for reading drafts as I wrote and suggesting the title. :)

I'm going to be a grandfather again. Actually, I _am_ a grandfather again. I've known for months now that this was coming, but I've gotta admit, it's a bit of a shock. Especially the way it happened, here in the vet's office! And this certainly isn't how I pictured marrying Ronee, either. I'm so glad she was okay with the sudden change in plans, though. She knows how important my boys are to me. There's no way I could get married without them here. I owe an awful lot to Frasier. It's strange to feel that way about your son, but it's true. He took me in. I know he did it mostly out of guilt, and because he knew it was what Hester would've wanted him to do. Whatever his reasons were, I'm glad he did it. If he hadn't, I'd probably be in some nursing home, just waiting to die.

But instead of dying, I've got a lot to look forward to: A new marriage to a woman I love more than I could have ever imagined, and a brand-new grandson. I don't think I ever loved Daphne more than I do right now. I know she's going to be a great mom. Taking care of people is what she does. It comes naturally to her. I should know. After I got shot, she was the first person to really give a damn about me. After all, Frasier didn't want his old man ruining this "new chapter" he was starting. And Niles was too caught up in his marriage to Maris to really care about my life. I think I would've died right then of loneliness if it hadn't been for Daph. She made sure I got out of bed every morning and got on with my life. I know it couldn't have been easy.

And of course anyone can see I wasn't the only one whose life improved because of Daphne. Niles never had much luck with girls. But that was all before Daphne came in to the picture. I never really believed in "love at first sight" until I saw it in my own son. From the moment he looked at her, he knew one day he would marry her. God knows Frasier and I could've been more supportive of him. But Niles just wouldn't give up. Seeing Niles and Daphne so happy has made me rethink a few things. I've had a few girlfriends since I left the force, but I always figured I'd never really find someone that could compare to Hester. Who would've figured I'd end up with the girl who used to babysit my sons while she was in high school?

I was just telling Ronee the other night that seeing Niles and Daphne so excited about their new baby reminds me of when Hester and I first found out we were going to have a baby. I had all these typical father fantasies of Little League games, bike riding, and fishing trips. Of course, it didn't take long to realize Frasier took after his mother. So did Niles. Needless to say, I was disappointed. Hester used to tell me not to worry about it. She would remind me that the boys loved me, even if they didn't show it. I think she told them the same thing about me, too. I know I wasn't always a great father. The boys were so close to Hester, sharing a lot of the same interests. We didn't have much in common. But now I wonder, what if I'd tried just a little bit harder? Since they've grown up, things have gotten better. But we'll never get back those years we lost.

I guess it doesn't do anybody any good to dwell on the past. I'd much rather think about the future. Like that baby. I've always loved Freddy, but this one is different. I won't have to settle for just seeing him a couple times a year on court-ordered visitation. I'll actually be able to take him to ballgames, if Niles will let me. Right now, I don't think there's a child in Seattle, or even the world, more loved than David. Ronee tries to act like this baby isn't affecting her. She keeps insisting that she's NOT a grandmother. But I can't help noticing the way she keeps stealing glances over at Niles and Daphne. She keeps smiling. It may take time, but I think Ronee and Daphne could get to be good friends.

The only thing I regret about seeing my son so happy for the first time in his life is that Hester isn't here to see it. But then again, maybe she is. That's what I like to think, anyway. I can tell Niles is thinking about her these days, too. I know he's scared to death of fatherhood. I can't blame him, because God knows I was the same way when Frasier was born. But I know Niles will be just fine. Even if David ends up taking after Daph's side of the family, at least he'll have a father who isn't too stubborn to let his kid know he loves him.

"Martin, come and meet your new grandson!" Daphne's words drew me out of my thoughts. She was enthusiastically beckoning me over to the vet's table where she was still lying. I know that childbirth takes a lot out of a woman, but I can honestly say I've never seen Daphne look more beautiful than this. Maybe it's because she's never been this happy before.

"Look, Dad," Niles said when I walked over. "He has Daphne's hair."

I looked down at the baby lying in Daphne's arms. He did have a small amount of dark hair. But when I looked closer, I saw what Niles was actually referring to. Clutched in his little fist was a strand of Daphne's hair.

I know I usually act like this tough retired cop. I've never been one to get emotional over things. But seeing that baby holding Daphne's hair damn near made me tear up. Eleven years ago, when I first moved in with Frasier, none of us had any idea we'd end up here.

"I'm sorry I ruined your wedding," Daphne said with a laugh, breaking the silence.

"I think I can forgive you," I replied as I kissed Daphne's forehead.

"Dad, I don't know how to thank you," Niles said suddenly. I looked at him in confusion. What could he be thanking _me_for, when I was overjoyed by the prospect of being a grandfather again? "What do you mean, Son?"

"Well, if you hadn't gotten shot, none of this would've happened," he exclaimed, pointing to Daphne and the baby.

"Oh," I said with a laugh. "I'm glad I could help."

Niles hugged me. He seemed unable to contain himself. "Oh, Daphne, my love," he said, his voice nearly breaking. "I love you so much..."

Daphne smiled up at him. She was blinking back tears. "I love you, too," she said before kissing him. Normally, I'd roll my eyes at a scene like this. But even I couldn't help smiling, too.

"And we both love _you_," Niles said to the baby. He stroked his son's cheek with his finger. I think Niles wanted to make sure it wasn't some sort of hallucination. After all Niles has been through these past few years, he finally has everything he could want and more. I think it's almost too much for him to take in.

Just then, Frasier and Ronee walked over to us. "The three of us should get going," Frasier said. "So the three of _them_ can get to the hospital." He looked over at Niles and Daphne and the baby.

"All right," I said, a bit reluctant to leave my new grandson so soon.

Frasier seemed to sense how I felt. I guess it's pretty easy to read someone after living together for eleven years. "How about I take you and Ronee out to dinner to celebrate?" he asked. "My treat."

I could tell Frasier was thinking of taking us out to one of his fancy-schmancy four-star places, the kind he and Niles go to all the time. "OK, Frase. But what about Eddie? It's his birthday, too, you know." At the sound of his name, my faithful compaion walked over. He seemed none the worse for his ordeal with the ring.

Frasier looked down at Eddie. I think he actually thought about including him in the family celebration. But before he could say anything, Ronee spoke up. "No way, Marty. I'm already sharing my anniversary with the dog. But I am _not_ going out to eat with him!"

Frasier laughed. "I guess you'd better do what your wife says!"

I sighed, knowing I was defeated. "All right. But we're bringing him back a doggie bag."

Ronee took my hand and began leading me toward the door. I turned to take one last look at Niles and Daphne. But they were too busy falling in love with their son to even notice we were leaving. As I stood in the doorway watching them, I felt a lump in my throat. But I realized it wasn't out of sadness. It was just amazement over everything that's happened to us. We've had some difficult times in the past few years. But suddenly the future is looking so much brighter than any of us ever thought possible.


End file.
